


Winter Nights

by marykillforreal



Category: PieckYelena, PikuLena - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Assassin Pieck, Descriptions of murder, F/F, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, bottom pieck, kitten pieck, top yelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marykillforreal/pseuds/marykillforreal
Summary: Pieck is not your superhuman assassin with ten-years-worth-of-training-abilities, she's just an ordinary person. With her weird strategies known for their long-term efficacy. But can her strategies be efficient with Tokyo's notorious serial killer who's been doing the same thing for 15 years straight?tHERE'S NO PLOT. THIS IS JUST A SUBPLOT I MADE IN MY MIND AT 3 AM. PLS ENJOY !!PIECK'S PRONOUNS: SHE/HERYELENA'S PRONOUNS: SHE/THEY but i used the pronoun "She" for this.HANJI'S PRONOUNS: THEY/THEM
Relationships: Pieck & Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pieck Finger/Yelena
Kudos: 6





	Winter Nights

“Now, Pieck.” The monotonous voice of the other line made Pieck giggled. She’ll never get over Hanji’s voice. She leaned against the tree surrounding the location, hiding from the massive front gate’s view. It’s just another day at work, another shoot to kill. Pieck took a stroll towards the front, waiting for the couple to appear. “What’s taking them so long.”, she sighed. We have been like this for the past years, tracking down a famous serial killer but not too famous for everyone to know. 

Only their victims know them. 

*flashback* 

“Can you possibly tell us who did this to you, ma'am?” Hanji asked the poor woman slumped onto the chair like a damsel in distress. Except, they’re doomed forever. “They can’t answer you, Hanji.” The doctor finally said out of annoyance, Hanji’s face creeps up with a smirk. 

Their eyes are full of ideas, they looked at Pieck and stormed out of the room. Pieck had a feeling that Hanji would do something to the victims and she needs to be there. The victim giggled with sheer happiness. Her innocent face made her realize that this person they’re tracking down is not just a simple-minded serial killer. She sighed from frustration and decided to follow Hanji but they’re nowhere to be found.

She wished that Hanji had put careful consideration about this, "You did what, Zoe?", Pieck's voice sent chills down their spine.

They sat upright on the couch, their hand scratching the back of their neck. They never wanted this to happen. The unsettling voice of Pieck made them realized that they always have a partner. Pieck made Hanji realized that she's always there for them and yet they acted recklessly.

And since then, Hanji and the famous serial killer have been together for months now. It was just her idea, an idea without careful consideration put into it, an idea so reckless that she failed to notice that Hanji Zoe is her partner.

*end of flashback* 

Her sheer blouse turned light blue as the moonlight ruled over her position, it was so thin that the fabric made it so easy for the air to touch her porcelain skin. She took a glance at her silver watch, it’s already thirty minutes since she got here.

Her plain back heels made tapping sounds, the gate made her feel utter uneasiness even though she’s been here many times than her friend’s girlfriend. Hanji’s her ex-fling, she even remembered her first day at work only to realize that Hanji also works there. The first nights made her awkward around them but she gradually warms and now they’re partners. It’s the same routine. Hanji would call her every Friday and she’ll reply with what anime comes up in her mind and they would start doing what best friends do.

Or that’s what Pieck thought.

“Thanks for tonight.”

Boom.

One second, Pieck was waiting for them as she reminisced her memories with Hanji and now she looked like she was run over by a titan. Anxiety flickered over her face as it settled down her belly, Oh, the things she does for work. She smirked as the tall woman’s figure appeared outside the gate.

“HEY? PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE! THEY’RE COMING FOR ME!” She hurriedly ran towards Yelena, arms reluctantly wrapping around her. Pieck then grabbed her shirt and fell on her knees, her eyes asking for help. The panic in Pieck’s eyes made the unfamiliar lady feel extreme caution.

“What? Hey.. easy.”

Yelena stared at her, marks and stains all over the helpless woman’s body are making her want to puke. The sheer blouse Pieck was wearing was now covered in blood. Yelena looked up to the moon, trying to chill her senses. She doesn't like the smell of blood, she doesn't like the lingering smell of metal. She stared at Pieck again whose face was covered in blood, dripping down resembling the droplets of rain on the windows. The many colors of red start to make her feel lightheaded as she gently let her hands let go of the small woman and dozed off on the freezing ground.

Hanji reached for their keys and walked towards Pieck who was lying on the cold concrete floor with the unconscious figure of Yelena. They patted her head, “Good job.” She took a stick of cigarette from the box and placed it in between her two fingers. Pieck thought Yelena was good-looking but for what? It’s not like she’ll ever let herself be with a serial killer. Pieck shook her thoughts out of her mind. Hanji looked at her and pulled away for a few meters, she reeked of spilled blood.

“Damn. You really did that?” Hanji softly murmured. Pieck was covered in blood, they don’t even want to ask whose blood is it like it’s normal to actually ask that.  
Still, she’s confused as to what did this Yelena do to her victims causing the police and the agency to have the audacity to call her. She bit her lip hard thus making it bleed, she wished she could get out of the habit. She took a look at Yelena and her innocent pail face, she’s just so good-looking. 

“Don’t even dare to kiss her, Pieck!” 

She laughed at Hanji, a smile managed to creep up her lips. She looked at Yelena again, carefully tracing her features from her eyes to her lips. Hanji stared at the two, rolling their eyes upwards, "Let's go."

The cold winter night was making her sick. Hanji carried Yelena’s unconscious body while she wrapped herself with Yelena’s black coat and they walked towards the front door. She closed her eyes as she sat beside Hanji, the blood has now dried. She brought her hand to her neck, gently massaging her muscle.

“Yelena. A professional serial killer but she doesn’t actually kill her victims. She kills their minds, their senses, it’s worse than getting your life stolen from you.” 

She gathered information from the woman whom she made temporarily lifeless on the cold driveway. 

“She uses the white torture. It’s a type of psychological torture where everything you see is white and you can’t hear sounds too. We don’t know how she does this but we’re gathering data from her these past few months. Eventually, this white torture kills her victims.” 

“Was there a pattern? I’m assuming that you’re the last victim.” 

“No, the killings were random.” 

This was Hanji’s field. She was amazed at how much information they have gathered in just a matter of months. She sighed as she asked herself, why? What are her motives? No one has ever attempted to call her, the government is against her work. She looks weak, like a normal person who is lazy and only hardworking when they want something. The memories tried to enter her mind, how she started, how she easily did what the agency wanted her to do, how her reputation gets little to no recognition from the world above but she’s very popular in the underworld. 

She huffed out of nowhere, “Where’s the white torture you’re talking about?” Suspecting that this is all just a mind game.

“This.” She brought her hand onto her hair, running the fingers through it. Oh, wow. 

Everything, everything was white. The ceiling, the walls, no windows, there’s no sign of another color. The wall was soundproof too. Her clothing draped around her shoulders, the chilly night made her sweaty not that she's nervous or anything. Why would she be? But why? Ugh, did she bring a sweater? Where is her phone? Her bag was nowhere to be found. 

Suddenly, she heard the doors behind her close. The white walls and white lights made her dizzy. She's very sensitive with white lights, it makes her want to puke her eyes out. She stumbled upon a pale of paint, it's red. What is happening? 

Yelena was slightly leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across her chest. “If I remember it correctly, I never gave my coat to you, woman.” 

The familiar scent made its way to Pieck’s nostrils. She flinched a little, feeling her from behind, she was definitely unaware of what’s happening now. What’s with her touch? Why is she not moving? 

“Do you want to play, kitten?” She bit her bottom lip and with the remaining inch of consciousness, she instantly pulled away from Yelena’s grip but the tall body managed to grab her before she even tried to run. Yelena tugged her long ponytail, her slender fingers slowly wrapping around her shoulder and neck, slamming Pieck against the wall. 

“Shit,” Yelena realized what she just did as the wall was now stained with droplets of blood. She walked towards Pieck and dragged her across the room. “Thanks, you shall never see us again.” She casually smirked at Hanji who was now tied to a chair, unconscious. 

Pieck can feel her blouse being dragged across the cold floor. She can’t scream, she can’t shout, she can’t even talk. Only soft moans and whimpers were coming from her soft lips. She tasted blood coming from her mouth, she just got slammed. 

“Okay, so where are we again?” Yelena’s husky voice was all Pieck can hear. 

No response. 

The strumming of guitar strings was played in Yelena's car stereo until it no longer played.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING !! pls leave a kudos if you liked it, read my other story too !! Historia's Wishes (YumiHisu)


End file.
